rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin-B
Trendy, spunky, witty, universal - Shin-B is transcending the odds as a Korean-American female MC from LA. She will be releasing her album 3 Choices this summer featuring producers that worked with prolific artists such as''' Snoop Dogg and Scatman John. The first single, “'''Get Up and Go,” produced by Twitch (Raekwon) is grabbing headlines thanks to the creation of the world’s first interactive music video. Growing up as a tomboy, Shin-B played basketball and rhymed in lunchroom cyphers with her male friends. She discovered artists such as Dr. Dre, Tupac, Coolio, LL Cool J and Snoop Dogg. “I remember I would record the top ten nightly countdown on Power 106 and just study these artists’ flows. I’d recite them back to friends and quickly began falling in love with the art.” Shin-B's battle-themed punchlines soon turned into witty wordplay with social undertones. She developed a hypnotic blend of electro, house and alternative hip-hop, offering a modern twist of California retro with a feel-good vibe. LA Times discovered her and ran a full feature, which led to performances at festivals throughout California. Shin-B shared the stage with Rah-Digga, G-Dep, Rage Against the Machine, Jay Sean, The Beat Junkies, MC Mong and more at famed venues such as the Shrine Auditorium and The Knitting Factory. Meanwhile, Shin-B established a huge fan base in Korea, where she toured with K-pop superstars. Recognizing her natural talents, Shin-B was nominated for the 2011 Female Hip Hop Honors Award. Power 106 FM, LA’s top R&B/Hip Hop station selected Shin-B for their 2010 mixtape. Her track “Wanna Battle” perfectly embellished the climatic scene of the Lionsgate distributed movie “Step Off.” Feltics Streetwear tapped her as their official spokesperson. Shin-B remains humble, frequently helping and encouraging her community to reach for the stars. She conducts educational and hip-hop workshops at middle schools, high schools and universities, including a workshop at UCLA with actor George Takei and Giant Robot Magazine. 3 Choices is Shin-B’s third studio album, dropping this summer. The album boosts an impressive list of producers: Twitch, THX (Snoop Dogg, David Banner), Tony Catania (Scatman John). The first single “Get Up and Go” cleverly integrates technology and art by incorporating QR codes throughout the music video. The code leads viewers to her website for contest giveaways. The video is currently being aired on MYX TV, Northern California’s biggest music network with 5+ million households nationwide. Shin-B is also releasing a Korean EP Black Swan overseas this year featuring K-Pop artists. With all the fervor surrounding Shin-B, are you ready for the global phenomenon? Featured on Angry Asian Man blog Front Page Feature on top hiphop blog, HoodThings w/ Bow Wow, Trey Songs, Waka Flocka, Cory Gunz Feature by Chris Le, Def Jam & Universal Video Director Feature by top hiphop blog, MixBullies Feature by The Torch, Get Up And Go music video as the next Viral hit. Feature by Channel APA Official Shin-B Website Official Shin-B Twitter Official Shin-B Youtube Official Music Video for GET UP AND GO Category:Shin-B Category:Female Rapper Category:Interactive Music Video Category:Raekwon Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Power 106 Category:Lionsgate Category:Hip Hop Honors Category:Asian Rappers